Just as Planned
by Scordatura
Summary: "Black Star, your whole life is about opposing things! Just last week you were fighting Professor Stein about why your hair exceeded his in every way!"


A/N: Idea was given to me by AutumnMobile12. :)

Just As Planned

"Why you sneaky, undeservedly godly, black and white bastard!"

Death the Kid looked up, both eyebrows raised inquiringly, but he didn't seem phased by the many terms he was just addressed by. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Head-Stripes," Black Star snapped, striding into the room and glaring at the Grim Reaper. "Just _what _do you think you're doing? Do you think you're so big of a god you can just take whatever you want? Huh? Do you? Because the only man who can do that around here is me!"

Kid leaned back in order to avoid the flying spittle he didn't exactly appreciate. Calmly wiping the bridge of his nose and beneath his suspicious eyes, the meister demanded, "Black Star, what are you going on about now?"

"You know," Black Star seethed, taking another step forward to scowl in Kid's face, daring the other boy to take a step back, a clear sign of retreat. However, much to his disappointment, his classmate stood his ground, staring back at Black Star with an infuriatingly solemn expression.

"I'm honestly not sure what you're-" A thought struck Kid and his eyes widened, but only momentarily. Very warily, he pulled his head back, murmuring, "Hold on. You're not mad about-"

"Yes, assuming we're talking about the same thing, yes! That is exactly what I'm mad about!" Black Star bellowed, feeling momentarily pleased when Kid hastily backed up, looking alarmed. "You're Lord Death's son. You think you're so high above all of us that you can take anything without having to give reasons for it. Well, guess what? _I'm _also on your level, so I can take stuff from the little people down below, too!"

Kid shook his head, looking increasingly dumbfounded. "Black Star, you're an idiot."

"An idiot?" Black Star scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "I'm an idiot? I'm angry, and I feel cheated. Life threw itself at me, and I've been living it without question, taking everything in stride, and not opposing much!"

"'Not opposing much'?" Kid echoed indignantly. "Black Star, your whole life is about opposing things! Just last week you were fighting Professor Stein about about why your hair exceeded his in every way!"

"That was a trivial thing compared to the pain you have decided to inject my mind and soul with," Black Star snorted, gritting his teeth at the reaper. "You shall torment me no longer!"

"I think everyone in the other room can hear you..." Kid began hesitantly, glancing in the direction of the living room doors nervously. "Can you please retain sanity for a few minutes before they begin thinking you're about to kill me."

"They would be wise not to stop me," the blue-haired assassin murmured, raising both hands and crushing them together with a few menacing _cracks!_

Kid rolled his eyes before moving to push past the other boy and retreat into the safety of the living room. "I think you'll survive, Black Star. The pain won't last long."

"_I refuse to live this way!" _With a cry akin to that of a hawk's screech before seizing prey, Black Star lunged at the Grim Reaper, catching the other student off guard and slamming him against the kitchen table, grabbing his chin and forcing his head back.

Kid flailed about for a moment, wrenching his head left and right to escape Black Star's clawing hand but the assassin only drove the shinigami's chin back even farther. With the top of his head nearly resting on the table and the task of breathing becoming irritably difficult, Kid raised a leg and kicked out, hitting Black Star in the knee and sending the blue-haired teen stumbling backwards.

Immediately, Kid propelled himself away from the table, snapping his neck back into its regular position, locking eyes with Black Star just as the assassin came charging at him once more. Swiftly, he sidestepped just at the last minute, grabbing Black Star by the back of his sweater while using his other hand to grab a fistful of the boy's spiky hair. With a deadly ease, he threw all his weight at the assassin, crushing him against the tabletop and being careful of the star's thrashing legs.

"Will you stop?" Kid demanded, struggling to keep the boy pinned against the table. "You know I was once taught a technique when I was younger that involves me ramming one of my fingers against your spine and rendering you paralyzed for a week?" To help the other meister decide if he was bluffing or not, he removed his hand from the boy's hair and jabbed at Black Star's back with his index finger. "Right about there," he decided, applying pressure to the boy's spine.

"Alright, alright!" Black Star cried, throwing his hands in the air in surrender. "I wasn't really that hungry anyway! You can have the last apple!"

With an exasperated sigh, Kid snatched up the red fruit from where it had fallen to the floor during their scuffle. He looked it over and released a croak of despair in the back of his throat. Without looking at Black Star, he tossed the apple over his shoulder, praying it would hit the assassin somewhere undesirable.

"Take it," he snapped, stalking out of the room. "It's bruised on _one _side now anyway."

Black Star, grateful he'd caught the flying projectile before it beaned him on the head, took a ferocious bite out of it and grinned smugly. "Just as planned."

-/-\-|-/-\-

A/N: Anyone read Death Note? Still a funny one-shot if you haven't, but perhaps you see a few similarities if you have. ^^ Hope you enjoyed. Apples for all who review!


End file.
